Thank You Dad
by MAJ8395
Summary: A short one-shot in honor of all those who served our country in the military.


_A/N: This is my first time to write a JAG story set in the present. But since today is Veterans Day, I thought it was appropriate. For any of you reading who served in the military, whether during war or peace, I thank you for your service._

 **Washington, DC  
November 11, 2018**

Retired Rear Admiral Harmon Rabb Jr. stood tall and proud near the steps of the Lincoln Memorial as the National Anthem played. It was both an honor and a privilege to be included among the special guests for today's service marking the one- hundredth anniversary of the end of World War I.

He had very few occasions to wear his dress blues since his retirement three years earlier. But when the invitation to attend came, he eagerly accepted. Standing near him were men and women from all branches of the military. The oldest served in World War II, but also included were those who fought in Korea, Vietnam, the Gulf War, and today's war on terrorism.

After the anthem finished playing, attendees took their seats. On the same row was a marine who stormed Omaha Beach, a retired Army doctor who was with a MASH unit in Korea, Admiral Thomas Boone, who had several wars under his belt, and an Air-Force pilot who flew missions in the Gulf.

Next to Harm was his wife, Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie Rabb, USMC Ret., along with their children. Sixteen-year-old Harmon Rabb III (whom they called by his middle name, David) wanted to be an aviator like his father, grandfather, and great-grandfather. He was already making plans to attend the Naval Academy upon his high-school graduation.

Thirteen-year-old Emily, who was the image of her mother, hadn't yet decided if she wanted to join the military. "But if I do," she had said, "I want to be a Marine like Mom."

Six-year-old Katie had been a surprise. When Mac learned she was pregnant at almost forty-three years of age, she was a little concerned. But it turned out to be her easiest pregnancy and quickest delivery. Katie's looks were a combination of both parents. She had her father's blue eyes and her mother's skin tone. She was feisty like Mac and adventuresome like Harm.

After Harm's retirement, the Rabb family moved to La Jolla. Harm now owned and operated a flight school. It also allowed them to be close to Trish, who was now a widow. The children quickly adjusted to life in Southern California. David was happy he would be able to attend all four years of high school in one place, although neither he nor Katie ever complained about having to move so often.

All three children had been born in DC. The oldest two had lived in London, Naples, and Hawaii before moving back to DC for Harm's last assignment as Judge Advocate General. Katie was born after their return to Washington.

When the service was over, Harm shook hands with several of the officers in attendance before making their way from the crowd.

Mac put her hand on her husband's arm. She knew what he wanted to do next. "Shall we?"

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not." She motioned to their children to follow. When the approached the wall, she took Katie's hand to hold her back. David and Katie knew to wait until their father had a moment alone.

"What is this? Katie asked in a loud voice. "I want to go with Daddy." Her memories of DC were few.

"Don't talk so loud," David said. "You need to be respectful. This is Dad's special place."

"But what are all those names for?"

"They are the names of people in the military who died or were listed as missing in action during the Vietnam War. Our grandfather's name is on the wall," Emily said.

Katie's eyes grew wide. "Really? Did he die over there?"

"He died later," Mac said. "It's a long story. Your father will tell all about it sometime."

That seemed to appease Katie. She was, in every sense of the word, a daddy's girl.

Mac waited until she saw Harm run his fingers over his father's name. Without turning around, with a barely perceptible nod, she knew it was time. When the four of them walked to stand beside him, all remained silent—even Katie.

Harm clasped his wife's hand. "Wish he could have been here to be among those who were honored. Not just a memory on Memorial Day."

"I know. I wish that too. But somehow I feel he's with us."

"Yeah," Harm said quietly. "I believe that too."

The family stood in silence for a few minutes before Harm looked at Mac. "Ready?" he asked.

"Sure."

Before they turned to walk away, Harm ran his hand over the name Harmon Rabb Sr. one last time. "Thank you, Dad."


End file.
